newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesus Christ
One of the two main antagonists who face Hank in the Madness series by Krinkels, Jesus Christ was one of the most potent foes until Tricky was "enhanced" by the Improbability Drive. First appearing in the original Madness Combat, Jesus is an obvious reference to Jesus Christ [1], bearing the distinctive halo as well as a beard (which is featured in the Western interpretation of Jesus). Jesus has been seen in every Madness Combat episode to date at some point in the animation. He is an expert swordsman with skills that rival those of Hank. This character also has a number of abilities which makes him decidedly deadlier than the average enemy, those being his above-average strength, ability to float, ability to manipulate and throw objects (usually bodies) with lightning bolts, the ability to ward off bullets, and most of all, his ability to resurrect fallen characters as zombies. Krinkels has said that he "went the way of the sheriff" possibly meaning he will not return. As of Madness Inundation, Jesus has "died" a total of five times. Appearances Madness Combat 1 Jesus made his first appearance in Madness Combat 1 as the main antagonist, putting up much more of a fight than the other enemies around him. His appearance is simple: a normal character with a halo and beard. This episode established his strength (as seen by his ability to pick Hank up and slam him into the ground), his ability to raise people from the dead, his ability to ward off bullets (by the use of a cross), and his powers of levitation. Jesus died in this episode when he was gunned down by Hank near the end of the animation. Madness Redeemer Jesus made a second appearance in the next episode, but only for a short time. One of his two trademark weapons, the Desert Eagle, was first seen in this episode. At this point he also gained a new ability: the power to force and throw people around by the use of the same lightning bolts used in the resurrection of zombies. Jesus was not killed in this episode as he had killed Hank first by the end of it by shooting him through the back of the head while Hank was about to kill the sheriff. Madness Avenger Jesus appeared once again in Madness Avenger. His appearance is the same as before most likely due to the fact that he didn't die in Madness Redeemer (however, his beard was sized down slightly). The second of his two trademark weapons, the 316 sword, was first seen in this episode during the last few scenes, but at the time it lacked the binary code inscribed on it. He first appears standing next to the sheriff when he activates the Improbability Drive. Jesus received his first dramatic wounds in this episode, first when he was shot three times in the chest (the wounds were readily covered up with bandages) and next when he was shot in the face at point blank range with a shotgun, blowing a hole in his head. Madness Apotheosis Jesus made an appearance in Madness Apotheosis for only a small amount of time during the final sequence. His appearance is now noticeably different as he is wearing black aviator sunglasses and has stitches holding the pieces of his head together which were blown apart in the previous episode. He uses both of his trademark weapons at least once during his encounter with Hank (the sword gaining its inscription this time around). After incapacitating Hank with the help of a G36-wielding, zombified 1337 agent, he prepares to shoot Hank in the head just before Hank detonates a suicide bomb, tearing Jesus and his body apart in the explosion. Madness Depredation Madness Depredation saw the most action involving Jesus thus far in the series. In this episode, Jesus has a radically different appearance. His head has more stitches embedded in it and his body is wrapped in bandages. His aviator glasses are now tinted with red and he wears a white coat. This appearance is the polar opposite of Hank's in this episode (Hank wears the same bandages and coat except that his is black). Jesus also bares his teeth in an expression of rage and hate. The first time that a mouth was seen on a non-zombie Madness character in Madness. He only uses the 316 sword in this episode. Jesus dies yet again when Tricky "deals with him" (after Hank accidentally shoots him several times while trying to hit Tricky) by tearing the top half of his head off. Madness Antipathy Madness Antipathy only included a small cameo of Jesus during the train sequence. After the cars are unlinked from the engine, they are seen rolling up beside a sign with Jesus raking leaves nearby. His appearance is again different in a number of ways. Most evident is that he is lacking the characteristic halo, but whether or not this is of importance is unknown. His head is noticeably shaded, apparently indicating charred or burnt flesh. His bandages are still present, seen at the bottom of a new shirt that reads "I'm Jebus, lol. This is as dressed up as I get." He has also let his beard grow from his mouth to his sideburns, leaving him looking very unkempt (Also, under his glasses, his eyes are bright red, with black circles surrounding them, similar to Tricky Madness 2). It seems that, at this point, Jesus has given up his pursuit of Hank, as noted by his rather docile occupation of raking leaves. Madness Consternation Jesus does not appear in this animation until the very end, but appears to have increased in skill in his absence (which suggests that he has not given up his pursuit of Hank). He returns with his trademark halo and 316 sword. He now carries a Smith & Wesson Model 500 instead of his usual Desert Eagle. After killing several guards, he stuck the beleaguered Hank with his sword and shot him in the head, all the while saying "Goodnight Hank". When Tricky appeared, he quickly shot the Portable Improbability Drive which made Tricky revert to his previous form, at which point Jesus stabbed him in the head multiple times, killing him. Madness Inundation In this episode, Jesus takes Hank's place as the main protagonist. He sports the bloody eyes from Tricky Madness 2, and uses his special powers (such as smashing an 1337 agent with a crate, grinding multiple agents to a bloody mess, and ripping an A.T.P. agent in half). Near the beginning of the animation the auditor infects Jesus, which causes him to vomit blood from time to time and change his originally all red eyes to red eyes with black rings around them. At the end of the episode, he dies for the last time. Madness Combat 9 In Madness Combat 9, he is seen dead on the ground (from the explosion from the previous animation) and is merely a cameo. Jesus' corpse has suffered major damage from the explosion, resulting in the front half of his body being torn apart, revealing his ribs, teeth, and two eye sockets. His halo was destroyed as well, but the auditor grabs what's left of it, and places it over his head, giving the halo a new owner. Origin Jesus appeared in the very first episode of Madness Combat as the main antagonist, a choice explained in an interview with Krinkels- the author said that he included Jesus simply "...Because Jesus Christ is a world renowned pacifist. I just love the idea of a strictly non-violent person shooting the place up and making zombies." His appearance was thus, initially at least, a small, paradoxical parody. As the series expanded past Krinkels's expectations, he gave the character a larger and larger part. Madness Wiki article Category:Madness Characters Category:Main Madness Characters Category:Characters